Strach
by Natalia.Winchester
Summary: Co byś zrobiła gdybyś nagle obudziła się bez pamięci, całkiem sama w miejscu gdzie wszyscy... i wszystko poluje na ciebie? Walczyłabyś o swoje życie, wspomnienia i kogoś kogo nawet nie pamiętasz? Rated M ze względu na sceny ryjące psychikę i późniejsze retrospekcje. Raczej nie ma żadnych spojlerów :)
1. Chapter 1

**1. Prolog**

_**Sen**_

_Wojna nadchodzi. Widziałem ją w moich snach. Ogień ogarniający ziemie, ciała na ulicach, miasta obrócone w popiół. Odwet._

Wszędzie wisi mgła, siwa i śmierdząca, zasłaniająca wszystko i wszystkich. Masz szczęście, a może i nie. Choć cię nie widzą ty też nie widzisz ich. Mogą zaskoczyć cię z którejkolwiek strony i nie będziesz miał nawet szansy się obronić. I tak masz większe szanse od innych. Ty wiesz.

Masz wyrzuty sumienia. Po tylu latach, czy to w ogóle możliwe? Modlisz się do Boga, chociaż nawet w niego nie wierzysz. Nagle słyszysz wrzask i przerażony gnasz przed siebie. Ledwo pamiętasz drogę, ale to wystarcza by trafić na drzwi do starego magazynu. Wchodzisz szybko do ciemnego korytarza i zamykasz drzwi. Dopiero teraz patrzysz gdzie jesteś i uśmiechasz się lekko. Magazyn, stojący tuż obok Auburn. To właśnie tam zmierzasz, prosto w szpony diabła i jego pomocników.

_Sam go stworzyłeś. _– Syczy ci do głowy własne sumienie, głosem który doskonale znasz.

Wzdrygasz się i odganiasz głos. Naprawisz to, to wszystko jest twoją winą i dlatego idziesz na pewną śmierć.

Coś jest przy drzwiach, z których przyszedłeś, trzęsą się jakby ktoś się na nie rzucał i nagle słyszysz zwierzęcy ryk oznajmiający, że wilk znalazł swoją ofiarę. Biegniesz korytarzami zbudowanymi ze skrzynek w stronę biur. Wpadasz w pierwsze drzwi i podstawiasz pod nie wszystko co jest w pokoju i znowu pędzisz, otwierając co kolejne drzwi. Znasz dokładnie sekretne przejście do budynku obok. Nie najprzyjemniejszy sposób na dostanie się do laboratorium, ale musi wystarczyć.

Otwierasz metalowe drzwi do windy bagażowej i zamykasz ze sobą w środku.

Naciskasz guzik i ruszasz.

Do twojego osobistego piekła.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

_**Przebudzenie**_

Leżę na czymś twardym i niewygodnym, a moją głowę rozpiera silny ból. Coś, jakby syrena, wyje głośno wybudzając mnie ze snu. Próbuję się ruszać, ale coś blokuje moje ruchy, jestem przywiązana do mojego miejsca spoczynku. Przerażenie bierze nade mną kontrolę, szarpię się, moje dłonie wyszarpują coś ze skóry. Walę w przykrywkę mojej trumny wołając o pomoc. Zamknięcie popuszcza lekko, co mnie trochę uspokaja, walę w to mocno, rękami i nogami aż otwiera się z trzaskiem. Siadam i rozglądam się po miejscu, w którym wylądowałam Nie ma w nim niczego oprócz tego urządzenia w którym leże, białych ścian, dwóch drzwi i ogromnej czarnej szyby na jednej ze ściany.

_Gdzie ja jestem?_

Niczego nie pamiętam. Jak się tu znalazłam? Kim… kim ja w ogóle jestem?

Alarm ucisza się momentalnie i nastaje jednolita cisza. Przeraża mnie ona bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Przypatruję się sobie. Widzę długie brązowe włosy, białą bluzkę na ramiączkach i majtki. Na ramionach mam małe plamy od krwi, a w jednym ramieniu wciąż tkwi igła. To elektrody, teraz porozrzucane po urządzeniu, przytrzymywały mnie w pozycji leżącej. W rękach miałam przymocowane igły, to one odżywiały mnie i trzymały w kondycji przez ten czas.

Skąd to wiem? Te wszystkie informacje przelatujące mi przez głowę, gdzie się tego wszystkiego dowiedziałam?

Wyrywam z ramienia ostatnią igłę i spuszczam nogi w dół. Próbuję ostrożnie wstać, nie za szybko, by nie upaść. Nie upadam, moje nogi trzęsą się lekko, ale tylko z powodu mojej niepewności. W końcu stoję pewnie na ziemi i robię kilka kroków. Nie leże tu aż tak długo jak myślałam…

Patrzę na drzwi dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie. Są porządne, grube i widocznie wychodzą na zewnątrz pokoju, za to te drugie są białe i wtapiają się w ścianę. Podchodzę do nich i naciskam klamkę. Otwierają się bezszelestnie. Pokój obok wygląda jak sypialnia dziecka. Ściany są różowe z wymalowanymi wróżkami i motylami, pod jedną stoi pościelone łóżko i szafa, a pod inną biurko. Podchodzę do biurka i otwieram szuflady. Nic. Wszystko jest wysprzątane i wypolerowane do połysku. Podchodzę do szafy bez nadziei i uśmiecham się widząc pełno ubrań. Przyciskam do nich twarz i wącham dziwnie znajomy, kwiatowy zapach. Większość z nich to sukienki, ładne, w pastelowych kolorach, we wzory w kwiaty. Odsuwam je i wybieram czarne spodnie z kremowym swetrem. Zakładam na siebie ten komplet i patrzę w czarną szybę. Wytężam wzrok by zobaczyć swoją twarz, ale ta jest prawie niewidoczna.

_Muszę się stąd wydostać_. Choć wyjść boję się jeszcze bardziej niż tu zostać. Kto wie co może znajdować się na zewnątrz.

Wychodzę z sypialni i kieruję się do metalowych drzwi. Prawie przez środek leci linia łącząca dwie połówki metalu. Rozsuwają się, podsumowuje. Są gładkie i zimne, nigdzie nie ma niczego co mogłoby uruchamiać mechanizm, żadnego guzika czy panelu do wpisania kodu. Musi być otwierane z zewnątrz.

_Tak żebym nie mogła uciec._

Odganiam tą myśl, wciskam palce w szczelinę i z niedowierzania aż uchylam usta. Szczelina rozchyla się opornie pod moim dotykiem. Moje myśli gnają z niedowierzania.

_Alarm, oślepiająco białe światła – awaryjne, główny generator prądu uszkodzony całkowicie lub co najmniej w połowie. Coś się stało, coś strasznego._

Patrzę w odsłaniający się przede mną korytarz. Światła wciąż są włączone i oświetlają białe ściany. Rozglądam się w dwie strony. Po prawej są drzwi, ale są zamknięte. Idę więc dalej niepokojąco cichym korytarzem. Widzę zakręt i jakby coś wylewającego się zza niego. Zaczynam truchtać i coraz dokładniej widzę krew, litry krwi na podłodze, ścianach. Resztki ludzkich wnętrzności zmieszane w jedną wielką miazgę na ziemi. Na ścianie widać rozmazany odcisk ręki jakby ktoś próbował się ratować.

Mój puls i tętno wzrasta.

Wchodzę w czerwoną paćkę i czuję pod stopami części ludzkich tkanek, idę w ślad za linią krwi pozostawioną na ziemi. Światła zaczynają mrugać. Idę dalej i po chwili ich widzę. Trup w szpitalnym fartuchu leży przy bocznych drzwiach wpół oparty o ścianę, z głową wiszącą w przód. Z dziury w suficie zwisa kolejny doktor, głową w dół, z twarzy została mu kompletna miazga. Omijam obu i ruszam do niebieskich, podwójnych drzwi przede mną. Mają w sobie szyby, na których jest krew. Zaglądam przez nie i widzę kolejną serię czerwieni. Tym razem w jej środku leży para szkieletów. Zamknięte. Szarpię je, ale nie puszczają.

Obracam się z powrotem do moich dwóch przyjaciół i ruszam do białych drzwi. Też zamknięte. Rozglądam się, ale to bezowocny manewr. Mój wzrok pada na mojego kolegę przy ścianie. Klękam przy nim i wciskam ręce w kieszenie jego fartucha w poszukiwaniu klucza, karty magnetycznej, czegokolwiek. Nic w nich nie ma za to trup osuwa się po ścianie i jego głowa z ohydnym trzaskiem pana na ziemie. Szczęka rozwiera się nieprzytrzymywana przez policzki, które są rozcięte od ucha do ucha i wypada z niej język.

Wciskam rękę do kieszeni jego spodni i z satysfakcją zamykam uścisk na podłużnej karcie. Wycieram plastik w jego spodnie i ręce we własne. Przeciskam kartę przez czytnik kodów i słyszę cichy klik, po czym wchodzę do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Światła włączają się automatycznie i po chwili widzę gabinet z jakimś sprzętem. Pokój wydaje mi się znajomy, ale nie umiem powiedzieć dlaczego. Zauważam kątem oka czerwony błysk. Wiadomość na telefonie. Podchodzę do niego i naciskam przycisk.

- Steve, co się dzieje do cholery? Słyszałem, że macie niemałe problemy z obiektem numer dwa. Wszyscy postawieni na nogi, ale nikt nie wie niczego konkretnego. Czyżby Harlan w końcu oszalał? – Śmiech. – Oddzwoń gdy się czegoś dowiesz.

- Steve to znowu ja. Dopiero usłyszałem o alarmie. Cholerni żołnierze nie chcą nikogo wpuszczać do środka, niby niebezpieczna substancja. Co jest? – Słychać szuranie kurtką i cichy oddech – Co do….

pip pip pip

- Żadnych nowych wiadomości.

Nastaje cisza.

Przetrawiam w ciszy to co przed chwilą usłyszałam. Czy to ja jestem tym „obiektem numer dwa"? Steve, to pewnie imię nieboszczyka na korytarzu. Kto to jest Harlan? I co takiego zobaczył rozmówca?

Niestety jestem pewna, że niedługo wszystkiego się dowiem.

Ruszam do drzwi z tyłu gabinety, przechodzę przez krótkie pomieszczenie z dziwnymi buteleczkami i wchodzę do kolejnego gabinetu tym razem z wielkim komputerowym sprzętem. Ekrany są powyłączane i nawet nie myślę próbować ich włączać. Ruszam tylko do drzwi na końcu pokoju. Kiedy tylko je otwieram moja głowa zaczyna boleć mnie tak mocno jakby ktoś prze sekundą w nią uderzył. Syczę zaskoczona i zataczam się pod przeciwną ścianę korytarza. Całe pomieszczenie kiwa mi się przed oczami, co nie ułatwia mi podróży na przód. Wydaje mi się, że słyszę dźwięczny dziewczęcy śmiech. Rozbrzmiewa zwielokrotnionym echem w moich uszach jak echo dalekiego wspomnienia. Idę dalej i wpadam na ścianę. Naprzeciwko mnie widzę okno do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Zwalam się na nie całym ciałem i wyrywa mi się ciche płaczliwe westchnienie.

W czymś, co wygląda na gabinet, na białej kozetce siedzi mała dziewczynka. Śmieje się lekko do kobiety, która wygląda srogo, ale się uśmiecha. Dziecko ma około pięciu lat, ubrane jest w zwykłe dżinsowe spodnie i koszulkę z konikiem.

- Fajne, prawa? – Pyta z uśmiechem panią, a ona kiwa głową.

- Wspaniale sobie poradziłaś, Kochaniutka. A umiesz coś jeszcze? Umiesz ożywać kwiatki, prawda? Mamusia mówiła, że jesteś tak cudowną małą dziewczynką i umiesz wiele wyjątkowych rzeczy.

Dziewczynka, już mniej uśmiechnięta kiwa głową. Patrzy pod stopy, ale za chwilę znowu podnosi wzrok.

- Umiem ładnie rysować. – Odpowiada po długiej chwili.

Pani znowu kiwa głową i zapisuje coś w jakichś dokumentach położonych na biurku.

- To cudownie trafiłaś, słoneczko. Mamy tutaj wielu panów i pań, które będą umieli zająć się taką ślicznotką. Nie martw się o nic, my się teraz tobą zajmiemy.

Mała kiwa poważnie głową i patrzy smutna.

- Kiedy będę mogła zobaczyć się z mamusią?

Pani podchodzi do dziewczynki, klęka opierając zadbane dłonie o jej kolanka.

- Tak mi przykro, ale mamusia nie będzie mogła cię odwiedzać. Nie umie się tobą wystarczająco zająć. Ale pragnie byś wiedziała, że bardzo cię kocha. Dlatego tutaj jesteś. Spodoba ci się. Mamy dla ciebie wspaniały pokój, pełen zabawek.

- Naprawdę? – Dziewczynka uśmiecha się niedowierzająco.

- Naprawdę.

Nagle oślepia mnie blask światła i zataczam się na drugą stronę korytarza. Serce bije mi szybko rozlewając adrenalinę po całym ciele. Prawie czuję każde uderzenie i pulsowanie krwi w żyłach. Oddycham krótkimi urywanymi seriami. Wszystko się porusza jednak muszę iść dalej, podchodzę do kolejnego okna i znowu widzę małą dziewczynkę. Jest na środku pokoju. Unosi się w powietrzu. Ma rozrzucone szeroko ręce, głowę odchyloną do tyłu jak w ekstazie, włosy roztrzepane wokół jak wodorostu w wodzie, a wokół niej krążą pióra tworząc wokół niej wir. W następnej chwili podnosi głowę i jej zimne, czarne oczy patrzą prosto na mnie. Nie mogę się ruszyć, gdy ona miękko opada na ziemie, a pióra rozsypują się wokół niej. Uśmiecha się.

- Podoba wam się? Umiem tworzyć ładne rzeczy, prawda? – Pyta się słodkim niewinnym głosem, tak podobnym do mojego. – Ale nie dajcie się zwieść. Umiem tworzyć koszmary. Potwory, o jakich nawet wam się nie śniło. – Krok za krokiem zbliża się do mnie, mówiąc mrocznym zimnym głosem. Brak w nim już niewinności, słodyczy czy niepewności. Mówi coraz ciszej w miarę zbliżania się do okna. – Monstra otwierające rosłych mężczyzn jak zabawki i karmiące się ich mięsem. To oni go zabili. Rozerwali na strzępy aż została z niego tylko krew zalewająca ściany i podłogę. Ostrzegałam go, ale nie chciał słuchać. Dotykał mnie. Nie podobało mi się, chciałam tylko żeby przestał. – Nagłym ruchem uderzyła okrwawionymi rękami w szybę. – I przestał.

Dziewczyna w oknie zaczęła migotać. Jej biała sukienka, co chwilę zmieniała kolor na czerwony i z powrotem. Zaczęłam cofać się gwałtownym ruchem patrzyć z niedowierzanie na dziewczynę w oknie. Silne lampy oświetlały jej postać, z jej oczu zaczęła płynąć krew, a jej czerwona sukienka cała nią ociekała. Odwróciłam od niej wzrok i ruszyłam szybko w stronę drzwi. Nagle cały korytarz był oblany mocnym światłem. Patrzyłam na dziewczynkę w czerwonej sukience ledwo widoczną w blasku lamp, szła w przeciwną stronę, zostawiając po sobie krwawe ślady stóp.

Tak nagle jak się pojawiło wszystko zniknęło.

Zachwiałam się lekko z zaskoczenia. Głowa mnie nie bolała, a ostre światło zniknęło nie pozostawiając nawet mroczków przed oczami. Podwójne drzwi otwarte były na rozcież ukazując rozwidlenie dróg. Spojrzałam na okna, ale jedyne, co zobaczyłam to ciemne pomieszczenia, do których nie ma drzwi.

Jedyne co pozostało po dziewczynce to krwawe ślady stóp na jasnej podłodze.

Ruszyłam cierpliwie na przód myśląc o wszystkim, co zobaczyłam.


End file.
